Taimen Angelo
|name=Taimen Angelo |kanji=体面アンジェロ |rōmaji=Taimen Anjero |alias=Flaming Angel King of Blaze |race=Human |birthday= |age=(17 pre-timeskip) (24-post-timeskip) |gender= Male |height=5'8 |weight= |eyes=Orange |hair=Brown |blood type=A+ |affiliation=Blue Pegasus Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Night Storm |previous team= |partner=Cero Flexilis |previous partner= |base of operations=Blue Pegasus Guild |status=Active |relatives=Keishin Angelo |magic=Fire Magic, Rainbow Fire, Fire-make, Corrupted Fire Magic, Heaven Flames Magic, Requip. |manga debut= |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= }} Taimen Angelo, also known as Flaming Angel Taimen, '''is an S-class member of the Blue Pegasus Guild and the leader of the team, Night Storm. Taimen also is specialize in various kind of fire magic. Appearance Taimen is a teenager with average height, light tan skin, orange eyes and a spiky brown colored hair. His member stamp is on his biceps. Unlike other characters, Taimen does not consistently wear the same type of clothes, though he's most usual type of clothing are black suits. At his left finger are rings that he wears occasionally. After the timeskip Taimen instead has a golden blonde hair. Taimen also wears a black suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt with a black tie. Along with that, he wears a long cape with a golden, decorated attachment. As one of the Angelo Family members, Taimen also wears the family ring at his pointing finger. Personality Taimen, like most of his comrades behaves like a womanizer in that he always charms up to any female (regardless of their age) he meets. Because of this he does not gave his fullest when it comes to fighting girls. He also have an attitude of not killing the enemy in a fight (unless he was given no choice) as he thinks that everyone should have a second chance. Taimen have more of a laid-back attitude but can become serious anytime he wants. Since he was a child, He has always admired and looked up to Keishin saying that he wants to be like him in the future but sadly was left alone by Keishin after their parents was killed. One of his most noticible traits is that he trusts and care for his friends deeply even in a life and death situation. This is because he treats all his friends as part of a family since they are the only one he has left. Relationship Keishin Angelo Keishin is the older brother of Taimen that has been corrupted and has becamed a Dark Mage. Keishin is also one of the first people who introduced Magic to him and train him to use it. They used to be very close with each other but when Taimen and Keishin's parents died, Keishin changed and left Taimen alone saying that he is to weak and not worthy enough to be with him. But Taimen still cares for him as a fellow brother. Hibiki Lates When Taimen joined the Blue Pegasus Guild, Hibiki was the first person he knew and Taimen and Hibiki becamed close friends. They also had a rivalry between each other as they always argue with themselves. But they will always trust each other no matter the situation. Ichiya Kotobuki Despite always being annoying, Taimen have always fully respected Ichiya as a senior and a fellow member. They would drink and chat together when they would have a free time. Ryoji Ryoji is the master of Taimen but doesnt just train, Ryoji also took care of him as his own son until he was old enough. Taimen has always admired Ryoji's skill at combat since the first time they met and because of this, Taimen wanted Ryoji to be his trainer. Ryoji also train Taimen harshly giving him a lot of very difficult tasks to do which is almost impossible for Taimen's age. Cero Flexilis Cero is fellow teammate of Taimen. They act as rivals to each other but share a very close relationship. They also seems to share a very deep trust in each other and they can fight an enemy together with very good teamwork. Together, they are known as Pegasus's Duo Equipments '''Inferno Gloves: The inferno glove have large crest on the back of its hand. This glove is often used to power Taimen's attack and to propel himself quickly through the air. Inferno Gauntlets: An upgraded version of the Inferno Gloves now seems to be mostly red, unlike the previous gloves. The crystal blue emblem now has an orange cross, and flame type desingns also covers the base of the gloves. The flames produced from the gloves also seem to be more powerfull than the previous version. Magic and Abilities Enhanced Magical Power: 'Ever since young age, Taimen have always had an amazing amount of magical power. He is able to control a massive amount of flame with total ease. This is one of the reason why he was titled The King of Blaze. '''Enhance speed: '''Taimen is also known by his remarkable speed being able to evade any kind of attacks he was given. Physically, Taimen is said to be one of the fastest people in Fiore. With the help of his magic, he is impossible to be seen with the naked eye making Taimen a person whom you should think twice before fighting. '''Enhance Durability: '''Taimen can fight for quite a long time even after taking a lot of powerfull blows. Although not as much formiddable as the Wizard Saints, Its quite a challenge on making a final blow to Taimen. '''Target Eyes: '''When used, It allows Taimen to see things differently which can make him aim at a more faster speed and accuracy and can easily dodge even small things which is hard to see. The eyes also helps him balance more easily and see fast moving objects which cant be seen by normal eyes. '''Fire Magic: '''Taimen is adept with this magic and makes use of it in many different ways. Taimen can release fire from his body and manipulate it. He can also change the properties of the flames for different effects, which corresponds with a different flame colour and generate them by first summoning a magic circle with his hands, from which the flames soar outwards. '''Fire-make magic: '''This magic is used by Taimen to create items/creatures out of the element Fire for offensive and defensive use. He uses this magic with two hands. *'Fire-make Wall: When attacked,Taimen creates a giant wall of fire to protect himself from the attacks. The wall is so hot that it will burn anything that comes in contact with it. *''' Flame spear.jpg|Taimen's Fire-make Spear images (14).jpg|Taimen's Fire-make Rats Download.jpg|Taimen's Fire-make Wolves 697px-Great Dragon Fire Technique 2.PNG|Taimen's Fire-make Dragon 581498-bigthumbnail.jpg|Taimen's Fire-make Phoenix 320px-Susanoo.JPG|Taimen's Fire-make God Armour Fire-make Spear:' Taimen start to create a spear of fire which can be used in both melee and long-range situation. *'Fire-make Rats:' Taimen makes small rats out of fire which will attack the opponent from a lot of direction at an amazing speed. *'Fire-make Wolves:' Similar to Fire-make Rats, Taimen creates wolves made out of fire which will attack the opponent from a lot of direction. *'Fire-make Dragon: Taimen creates a large dragon that can cause a mass destruction to the target and the surroundings. The dragon can also fly. *'Fire-make Phoenix: '''Similar to Fire-make Dragon, Taimen creates a large phoenix with very intense heat which can easily burn things when in contact. *'Fire-make God Armor: '''This move is categorized as one of Taimen's greatest moves in return this move will be using a lot of Magical Power. He will be able to maintain this move for about three to four minutes. Taimen starts to create a large amount of fire that will surround Taimen and forms into a gigantic armor made out of fire which looks like a samurai armor. Taimen also wields a giant sword (katana) when using this move. Taimen can control the movement easily and freely without having any strain or burdern '''Corrupted Fire Magic: '''Taimen can create a green flame which can't be taken out with water or wind easily and has a poisonous effect when casted to the target. Taimen sometimes have troubles using this magic as it can also effect innocent people in nearby area. '''Rainbow Magic: '''A variation of '''Fire Magic in which Taimen creates flames of a variety of colours with each different colour having different effect or property. Pyrokinesis: Taimen has the ability to control all the fire in the area around him. This effect remains even for Magical Fire produce by othe mages aside from his own, putting him on an advantage on fighting Fire-wielding mages. Taimen apparently is also able to directly control a mages body (to a limited degree) when the mage happens to be be generating the flames from its body. Blue Fire: Taimen creats a blue, cold fire which, when thrown in rapid succesion can freeze a person or thing. Purple Fire: Taimen creates a purple fire that can stick to objects. Yellow Fire: '''A yellow flame that Taimen creates which gives of a bad smell. '''Heaven Flame Magic: Is said to be the most purest and the most powerfull of all flames. Taimen mainly uses this magic as a finishing blow as it has a very powerfull destructive power but takes a lot of magical power. *'Heavenly Burst: '''A powerfull blast of Heaven Flames which is usable on the ground and in the air. This move is one Taimen most used moves in battle. *'Heavenly Lion's Burst: An upgraded version of Heavenly Burst. The Flame is twice the amount of power than the Heavenly Burst. Also, The front of the flames has a shape of a lion's head.' Images (17).jpg|Taimen using Leg of Flare Punch.jpg|Taimen using Fist of Flare Killer burst.jpg|Taimen using Heavenly Judgement BigBangAxle.jpg|Taimen using Heaven's Whirlwind Daienkai Entei.png|Taimen using Heavenly Sun 250px-X-Burner Air.jpg|Taimen using Heavenly Burst 8.jpg|Taimen using Heavenly Lion's Burst '' *'Heaven's Judgement: 'Taimen shoots out a large amount of Heaven Flames causing an extraordinary amount of damage to not just the target but the surroundings as well. *'Fist of Flare: 'Taimen coats his hands with Heaven Flames to increase the power of his punches. *'Leg of Flare: 'Taimen coat his legs with Heaven Flames to increase the power of his kicks *'Big Bang: 'The users charges energy and releases a powerfull explosion of Heaven Flames. This move is one of Taimen's most powerfull moves and it is used as a last resort as it takes a large amount of magical power. *'Heaven's Whirlwind: 'An upgraded version of Fist of Flare but is added a spinning movement to the flame which greatly increase the destruction of the punch. *'Heavenly Sun: '''Taimen creates a large amount of Heaven Flames in the shape of a gigantic sphere which will then be thrown to the enemy. '''Flames of Rebuke: '''When activated, this magic creates special golden flames with unknown properties. Taimen rarely uses this magic. '''Requip: '''is a Holder Type Magic related to the summoning of equipment. This magic is used by Taimen for storing his daily clothes and equipment.(The only battle equipment that Taimen stores is his Vongola Gear) Category:Mage Category:Blue Pegasus Category:Male Category:Characters